We never knew our last chance
by alyaJackson
Summary: They were bestfriend once but everything chanced when Percy had to move away to New York City. On the way to his new destination Percy and his parents had been on an accident and loses his memory... after the incident he lives with his uncles and cousins, Until they meet again after 6 years. So basically they met in the hospital because percy had been in another accident. NoDemiGod
1. Beyond Reality

The paramedics rushed to the limp body in the middle of the street. The river of blood in which the body was bathing had soaked the victim's cloths giving them a smell like one of metal but that didn't matter. What mattered was the man's life which was rapidly fading. The piece of glass that had impaled the man during the impact was the size of a big kitchen knife and was sticking out from the man's side.

On the sidewalk was a red-haired woman sobbing. She was the reason the man had been hit by a car. She was the reason he was in this state. It was her turn to cross the street when a car passed a red light and headed straight in her direction. At the last second, this mysterious man pushed her on the sidewalk preventing her from getting crushed but unfortunately had been hit in the process. Now, he was dying on the hard pavement, his life held by a thread.

One of the paramedics checked for a pulse and found a weak one. Immediately, the team took action. One of them started cardiac massaging the man while another one was trying to stop the bleeding. The others around them were preparing to bring the victim on the ambulance.

The crowd who had seen the entire scene was speechless. Some women were crying on their boyfriend's shoulder while others seemed shell-shocked. The driver, who no one had paid attention to, came out of his car. When he saw the figure of the dying man, he zigzagged towards it. A police officer who prevented him from getting too close almost threw-up when the driver's breath reached his nostrils. The man had drank too much for sure because the smell of booze oozed from him. The tipsy man fell to his knees, silent tears sliding down his face as he muttered incomprehensible apologies. Unfortunately, no apologies could erase his actions.

The paramedics carried the body in the ambulance and the woman had to go in another one seeing she had a huge scrape on the side of her head.

The sirens of ambulances could be heard in the crowded streets of New York City as they made their way to the New York Presbyterian Hospital.


	2. The Unconciously Meeting

annabeth never had been lucky in her life. Hopefully, since she was young, she wouldn't stay stuck with that bad karma. She had to stay in the hospital till she received the results of her brain scans. She felt perfectly fine but the nurses wouldn't let her out of the blasted hospital because they said she presented signs of a concoction and of something else she didn't understand.

For some unknown reasons to Annabeth and the doctors, she had lost conscious while climbing down the stairs as a result; she had fallen and hit her head. The doctors were running tests on her to check two things. The first was to make sure she hadn't damaged her brain too bad in the fall and second, to try to find out what was wrong with her.

Annabeth was fuming because she was sure nothing was wrong with her. Her room, number 215, was for two but her roommate had changed room. It didn't affect Annabeth much seeing she had only been at the hospital for ten hours. Lost in her thoughts, Annabeth hadn't realized nurses had brought another patient in the room. That is, until she heard the familiar sound of a monitor on the other side of the curtain.

Her curiosity took over and Annabeth just had to know what her new roommate was like. It would suck to have a psycho for a roommate or a dangerous person though she highly doubted they would put someone of that kind in the same room as normal patients.

On the other side of the curtain laid an unconscious man. His face is unrecognise with the bandages nad bruises. He was in a terrible condition for sure. He had a big bruise on the side of his head and, since the sheets weren't entirely covering his body, she could see many bandages. Too many for her own liking. They all looked new yet red stains could already be distinguished in the white fabric. Suddenly she tought of Percy, her ex-bestfreind for sure she thought percy found a new best friend in New York, and now she lived in New York since she moved here last year yet, she never found him.

Shaking her head to chase the gruesome images she had imagined out of her mind, Annabeth instead concentrated on the young lad's features. He looked like a mummy, but an athletic mummy if that made any sense. Actually, scratch that, he looked like an athletic person with bandages. He was lean with jet black hair and had high cheek bones. There wasn't much to say since, in her opinion, he looked unordinary someone she knew before,but who? He wasn't particularly handsome but you couldn't say he was unattractive.

Looking at the clock on the wall in front of her, Annabeth realized it was already 9:00 pm. She decided it was best to get some rest and not wait for her neighbour to awake since it was clear he was out until at least tomorrow afternoon or maybe it will take longer since his condition is consider critical

With those last thoughts, Annabeth laid down and covered herself with the soft blankets snuggling her head into her pillow. It wasn't long before the young woman was fast asleep dreaming of God knows what.

A calm atmosphere overtook the hospital room and only the constant beeping of the monitor could be heard piercing ever so lightly the reigning silence.

**How was it? is it good? please review the story... i wouldn't mind if its harsh, i'm trying to improve myself more..**

**want another chapter please leave at least 5 review. thank you for reading**


	3. Is it Him?

Hye readers! thank you for the reviews.. here's the next chapter sorry if its a little bit short.. happy reading and i'll try my best for the next upcoming chapter! so ready with 5 more reviews for this chapter and feel free to give up some ideas just point it in your reviews or just PM me :)...

Annabeth's POV

"hey seaweedbrain! get up! your mom is calling you." we were having fun at the beach one day before he told me he's moving next week. "alright...alright! jeez annabeth! hehehe come on, let's go home and you are having dinner with me and my mom tonight. i havee something to tell you, ok? and no buts" he said to me before i can cut him of. "okay...fine, i think i'll past the 'babysitting' thingy for my brothers, they are crazy!" I had a twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew. I love them but sometimes i wanted to choke them alive!

I grinned at the thought of my past with him... "God i miss him! i wanted to see him even he left and forgot about me"

A calm atmosphere overtook the hospital room and only the constant beeping of the monitor could be heard piercing ever so lightly the reigning silence. I carefully get up from my bed and walk towards my new neighbour. Curiously wanted to see if he's is awake. I wanted to know if he's okay.. you know.. i don't wanna be called an arrogant chick for not checking up on her new 'neighbour room'

Suddenly, the door burst open with a girl, slightly with black short-cut hair and a boy with the same hair colour ran to my new neighbour's bed. They both looked sad and teary. They must be his family or someone he is closed too. The girl called him Percy! No.. there is no way he is the Percy i knew.. or maybe he is? My thought are crazyly thinking about who that boy is.. i must do something!

"Heyy, i'm Annabeth Chase... So umm, you guys is visiting him? sorry to ask but whats wrong with him anyway?" i asked them.

The black haired boy with a slightly pale skin said "well what do you think we are doing here anyway! partying! gosh!"."Nico! don't be rude.. Percy won't like it if you talked that way to people. I'm sorry we're kindda stressed right now... I'm Thalia by the way and this is Nico, see our cousin here Percy had been in an accident yesterday... Seeing him like this is tough you know... i don't want to lose him, i mean we all doesn't want to lose him.. he already been through a lot in his life" The black haired girl with electric blue eyed colour explain to me what happened.. "nahh, its ok.. i understand you."

But there is something nagging in my mind. what does she means he's been through a lot in his life.. is he the same percy that i knew.. was something happened to him? what does she means! i wanted to ask her more about him.. but i think it would be best to ask her later seeing her in this state is not an appropriate moment to ask..

"Well okey then nice to meet you guys.. and umm.. i'm going to my bed to rest ok? and hope your cousin will be alright.." with that i walk back through the curtains that had been between my bed with his...

**how was it? please leave a review and feel free togive me some ideas. thank you for reading!**


	4. Old Memories

**Hye readers! thank you for the reviews.. here's the next chapter! happy reading and i'll try my best for the next upcoming chapter! so ready with 5 more reviews for this chapter and feel free to give up some ideas just point it in your reviews or just PM me :)...**

Annabeth looked at another star and closed her eyes, "I wish that whatever happens, we'll always find our way back to each other

She opened her eyes and looked at Percy in his big green sad eyes, "I love you"

When Annabeth saw them, tears leaked from her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him like there's not tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Annabeth cried. All her emotions pouring out of her now.

"We'll miss each other. But hey, No matter how far apart, we'll always be together . . . forever"

That was Percy's last word to me before he left to New York and that was also the promise that he didn't keep. She cried to the thoughts of remembering her time being with her love one.. The one that left her alone and forgets about her.. She tried to hate him, she tried to forget him. But she can't, she never will...

Then with a small sound of Thalia's and Nico's voice trying desperatelly to wake their cousin up, she had fallen asleep into the journey of her dreams. Dreams of her time being with her love one..

Thalia's Pov

Annabeth is a bit weird but she's a nice person. Poor percy, He had been through so much already why can the god leave him alone! he never been happy since the accident that took his parents away and not just that he also loses his memory. Imagine wake up in a hospital, not knowing who you are and BAAMM! someone said that your parents had died..

and now he is once again in a terrible accident.

This is all Rachel's fault! if she didn't cheat on him this would never happens... if she didn't try to killed herself Percy would be okey by now...

"Hey Nico, you should go home.. you look tired i'll take care of Percy tonight okey? just rest and come back tomorrow morningand don't do something stupid okey..." Luckily its the holiday for the summer season just started, so we had 7 weeks more before the school started.

"Are you sure? i mean i can stay for tonight, you look tired too... maybe you should go home instead"

"Nahh, i'm fine. Anyway i'm older than you are Death Face... so get home already, i'll see you tomorrow"

"ok, goodnight. Call me if anything happens ok?" and with that Nico step closer to Percy's ear and whispered something.

Nico's Pov

I step closer to percy's ear. "Hey man, wake up soon ok? and you better be ok.. for me and Thalia, you can't leave us just like that Percy. Anyway Thalia is going to stay with you for tonight." I whispered to him. I know Percy's chance to make it alive might only be fifty percent, i heard the doctor and Thalia's 'chat'. But i know he will make it through.. just like when he make it through all this years not knowing who he really is and not knowing who his parents is which are dead. He's a fighter and he will make it through this time too.

**Here you go... the fourth chapter and many will come soon, i'll try to update the next story next week.. maybe, you know the school.. i have loads of homework.. and when i finish those homework, i'll try to update more** :)


	5. Thats Him!

Hye readers! thank you for the reviews.. here's the next chapter! happy reading and i'll try my best for the next upcoming chapter! so ready with more reviews for this chapter and feel free to give up some ideas just point it in your reviews or just PM me :)...

Percy

Urghh.. where am i? why can't i see anything or move my body!

I started to have a panic attack until i heard a voice. . . . .

No its more than one, two of the voice sounded like someone i knew.

Thalia and Nico! i recognise their voices but there is one more talking. A girl, someone i don't know.. maybe Rachel but she didn't sound like her.

"Well ok then i gonna go to my bed . . . . hope your cousin will be alright" and with that the voice stopped.

I'm sure they were talking about me, otherwise if Thalia and Nico had another cousin..

I heard the machine beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. . . .

maybe i had been in an accident or something because it sounded like i'm in a hospital room.

The girl's voice must be my roommate. After a few minutes of making sure where i am, i drifted into blackness.

* * *

Annabeth

I couldn't help but to think that my roommate is Percy. What the hell i'm thinking there is no... wait it could be!

~flashbacks~

"So, seaweed brain. . . do you have any relatives from your dad's family in New York?"

I asked Percy when he told me about the him moving to New York.

He told me

"Yeah, i have two cousins actually. But i've never meet them and i hope we will get along. You know. . . ."

"What seaweed brain? you scared they might hate you?"

"Well we never knew each other so well, all i knew was i have two cousins waiting for me in New York... I think one named Thala... no its Thalia and the other one is Nico i think, they are the same as us too"

"Well seaweed brain don't be stupid... I'm sure they'll love you and your stupidity... hahaha"

"Heyy! who you calling stupid!" He chased after me. After that we went for a walk eating ice-creams.

~end of flashbacks~

"Oh my God! thats him! My roommate is Percy!"

i almost screamed and at that Thalia, Percy's cousin walk through the curtains toward my bed.

"Excuise me, is there anything wrong... Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"Thalia! is your cousin named Percy, Percy Jackson? Please answer me!" I begged her desperately wanted to know if the boy on the bed across the curtain is the love of my life. The one i've been missing for years.

"Yeah, He's name is Percy Jackson... why do you know him.

i'm sorry but i think you've got the wrong person here, if i don't know any Annabeth than Percy also don't know you. No offence but Percy doesn't have many friends that i don't know"

"No! I know it, i'm not wrong! He's Percy Jackson that i knew. He used to be my best friend before he moved to New York a couple of years ago. I know Percy, his parents name is Sally and Poseidon Jackson. Where are they? They must have remember me."

"Annabeth wait. . . How do know his parents?"

"I told you he was my best friend before he moved to New York and forgot about me. . . He. . . He broke his promise. . . ." I broke down crying. I finally found him. parts of me wanted to stay mad at him, hated him for leaving me but i couldn't do it.

"What are you talki. . . . Oh my God! Yes! thats it! A few years ago, Percy was supposed to move here in New York with his parents but their car got in an accident on the way here. . . Sally and Poseidon didn't make it. Percy, he loses his memory because of that incident. He doesn't remember anyone, even his parents. His head got knocked quite hard thats why he can't remember. . . . "

What! Percy has amnesia! Oh my god, all this years i've been hating him, blaming him for my misery. I feel so bad, here is my best friend, can't even recognise his parents who are dead.

I get up my bed and ran to Percy's. I hug his sleeping figure. How badly i've been missing him all these years...

"Percy, wake up please... i'm sorry.. i sorry" I keep trying to wake him up and apologise to him.

Then Thalia, Percy's cousin had asked me to let go of him and get some rest, she said, we will wait for tomorrow. Then maybe he will be awake.

With Thalia's persuasion, i managed to walk to my bed and get some sleep, waiting for tomorrow... for the day to...

I drifted into a dreamless sleep...

**Hey guys! how was this chapter? leave a review please... ;)**


	6. The Talking

**hey guys, i know its been a while since i've updated. Since, i have some free time today, i've made my mind to update my stories. I'm sorry if its not good, leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's Pov

After Thalia had asked me to get some sleep first then i can see Percy. I went to sleep, it wasn't calming and it wasn't bad also. It just a dreamless dream that doesn't make you happy also doesn't make you feel sad. It was ok.

The next morning, i woke up. I hear two voices, they were talking. I recognise the voices, its Thalia and Nico. They were sitting next to Percy's bed. "He still hasn't awake yet Thalia. I heard you and the doctor, but i won't believe that. I know he will be okey. He's strong. He'll make it out." I heard Nico's voice talking to Thalia. Then Thalia said. "I know Nico. He's strong. Come on, He's Percy Jackson. He'll make it out. He will" Her voice sounded like she wasn't sure herself.

I walk to theirs sits and sit next to Percy's bed across Thalia's and Nico's chair. "Hey, i'm sorry i overheard what you said just now. Is it true? I believe you guys to. I know him, he's strong and he'll fight it."

Thalia just nod her head in agreement meanwhile Nico's face shows confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about? How do you know Percy? Its Annabeth right?" He ask me thoughout his confused face.

"Annabeth and percy used to be bestfriends. Before he moved here and got in the accident making him to forget Annabeth, and thats where he got the necklace. Its the only thing he's been keeping after the accident." Thalia explained to Nico and pointed to Percy's neck. He still wears it. I realized that i'm wearing the necklace that he gave me to. He wears mine and i wears his.

"Yeah, i gave it to him the day before he leaves. He gave this to me to." I shows them my necklace. "We make a pack that we'll never forget each other and we'll find each other soon if we keep wearing this necklace. I guess its true, it did brought us back. Now i will lose him again." I started to sob. Tears threathening to make a slide out of my eyes.

"Don't think of that, he will make it out. I know he will. We just have to be patient and we have to wait until he gets better. Then, We'll help you to make him remembers you again." Thalia comforts me. Nico nod his head. They were both kindly wanted to help me. I'm so touched that i get up and hug them tightly. They were both surprise but they hug me back.

They needed comforts too. After that we stand by Percy's bed, watching his calm sleeping face. Then suddenly Thalia laughs. Nico and I look at her as she's gone crazy. "Why are you laughing? " Nico ask her.

She just keep laughing until she clutching her stomach, probably it stars to hurts because she laughs to much. "I remember once, when Percy was asking me for help. He wanted me to help him to flirt with 'the bitch', his face was so funny!"

"Ohh, yeah i remember that. Goodthing 'the bitch' is out of his life now. She just a pain in the ass." Nico went along with Thalia laughing about Percy and 'the bitch'. Who is this 'Bitch' anyway?

"Who is this 'bitch' you guys were talkingabout anyway?" I ask them. Thalia frowned her face. Nico looks the same as if they both were disgusted to hear about her.

"Her name is Rachel" Nico said her name in disguised "Anyway, she was Percy's girlfriend. They lasted only for a year though. Good thing for Percy and us, she's a bitch. She's also the reason why Percy is here. If she hadn't ask Percy to met her that day he wouldn't be like this." Nico stated in anger. He sounded like he wanted to choke this Rachel down.

I nod my head. Then Nico ask me and Thalia if we wanted anything because he's going to the cafe to get some food. Thalia asked for a chicken salad sandwich and a muffin, i don't want anything since i'm not that hungry.

After Nico left, Thalia and i bonded. We talk about many things, mostly about Percy's life after he loses his memory. From what Thalia had told me, Percy has been through a lot and all this years i've been blaming him for leaving me. I've never feel more guilty in my life. In my thought i've been thinking about Percy. What if he will never remember me? What if he didn't make it? i kept thinking about those things.

All i know is i'm never going to give up on him. Just like Thalia and Nico said, they will help me. I know they will, even though we just met. Thalia and Nico had been more than my friend. They acted like i'm one of their best friends and i like it. I've never had a real friend. Well, except for Percy. We will be for together for eternity and will always be infinity.


End file.
